justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
It’s Raining Men
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1983 |dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 84 |nowc = ItsRainingMen |audio = |dura = 3:52 3:47 (Remake) }}The Weather Girls tarafınfan " " , (DLC olarak), , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı beyaz düğmeli, mavi yakalı, pembe kuşaklı, pembe ve mavi manşetli yeşil bir yağmurluk giyiyor. Mavi ve koyu pembe renkli puantiyeli botlar giyiyor. Ayrıca sol elinde kireç yeşili saçları ve kireç yeşili bilezikleri var. 'de yeşil ve yeşil bir siluet elde ediyor (köprünün başında sayısız hamle yaparken ' dekilere benziyor. ve 'den farklı bir turuncu siluete dönüşür. Ayrıca, sayılan bir hareket olmadığı zaman, şarkının başlangıcına yakın bir yerde görünür. ve turuncu siluet yerine soluk parlayan bir taslak elde eder. Itsrainingmen coach 1 big.png|Original Itsrainingmen coach 1 big remake.png|Remake Arka Plan Bu rutin, aydınlık binaları olan bir kentin önünde yer almaktadır. Çok şiddetli yağmur yağıyor ve yerde su birikintileri görülebiliyor. Su damlacıkları ekranda sanki bir kameradan bakıyormuşsunuz gibi görünür. Dansçı belirli hareketler gerçekleştirdiğinde, yıldırım dansçıya vurur. / (Xbox 360) Bu oyunların Xbox 360 versiyonlarında, yağmur damlaları yere temas ettiğinde farklı bir etki yaratıyor ve " " şarkı söyledi. Remake Yeniden yapılanmada, yağmurun etkisi tekrar değişti, çünkü daha görünür ve yağmur damlaları daha sık görünüyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3: Her iki elinizi de uzatın, uzatın. Gold Moves 4: Sağ elinizi hemen sol elinizle temas edecek şekilde sıkın. Itsrainingmen gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 Itsrainingmen gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 in-game Itsrainingmen gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Itsrainingmen gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Rock n’ Roll Will Take You to the Mountain'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Lightning Pose *Lightning Strike *Puddle Splashing *Rain Boots *Rainy Day *Running In The Rain *Snap The Rain *Storm Star *Swim Up *Weather Girl Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *The Epic 80s *All Songs K-R Trivia *Şarkının son ayeti ve korosu rutinden kesilir. Galeri Game Files Itsrainingmen jd2 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' Itsrainingmen jd3 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' ( / ) Itsrainingmen jdu cover generic.jpg|''It s Raining Men'' (Remake) ItsRainingMen Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Itsrainingmen cover albumbkg.png| album background Itsrainingmen banner bkg.png| menu banner Itsrainingmen map bkg.png| map background Itsrainingmen cover@2x.jpg| cover ItsRainingMen_Cover_1024.png| cover Itsrainingmen ava.png|Avatar Itsrainingmen golden ava.png|Golden avatar Itsrainingmen diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Itsrainingmen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Itsrainingmen pictos-sprite updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots jd2irm.png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu Itsrainingmen jd2 ready screen.png| ready screen Itsrainingmen_jd2_score.png| scoring screen Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(wii).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Wii) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(xbox).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Xbox) Itsrainingmen jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_coachmenu_(xbox).png| coach selection screen (Xbox) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_menu.png| on the menu (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (2017) ItsRainingMen jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Others tex1_512x256_3cca0d4a33712285_14.png|Background Holiday itsrainingmen cameo.png|The background appearing in Holiday itsrainingmen jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men Gameplays Just Dance 2 - It's Raining Men It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2016 It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - It's Raining Men - 5 Stars Score13000 (Superstar) Just Dance 2018 - It's Raining Men It's Raining Man Megastar Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Extractions It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:It's Raining Men ru:It's Raining Men en:It’s Raining Men Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar